In many Internet and network applications, large image files are frequently transferred. These large image files must be transmitted from server to client with accuracy and speed. When connection speeds are not optimal, these images can take an inconveniently long time to download to a client. Using known methods, this extended lag results in high latency or delay before display of the complete image.
Image files can also be problematic when their size, resolution or other attributes are not optimized to the needs of the user.